LVDR
by LavenderRare
Summary: Team LVDR has it's ups and downs, but were there during the events of Beacon. Lavender, Viridian, Dorado, and Regalia learn to work together as a team and eventually as friends, despite their different, clashing personalities. Set during the events of Team RWBY.
1. Pink

_**Pink**_

It was night in Vale. Most people are asleep during this time. That's why it's an ideal time for a midnight flight.

A faunus girl with large, pink butterfly wings soared over her new home. She remembered her time in Atlas. It was almost always cold there, making her wings very uncomfortable. Here, however, it felt nice.

The girl, Lavender, hoped her new schoolmates wouldn't bully her over her heritage. Her mother, a cat faunus, had issues with her classmates and bullying. But she was unfortunate to be in a school full of prejudice.

She landed on the roof of her new school, Beacon. Her childhood friend, Viridian, would be here with her. They quarreled a lot as kids, but have eventually gotten along.

Lavender heard footsteps headed to a nearby window. She jumped, opening her wings, and flew away from the roof, towards the courtyard.

She sat, levitating small rocks on the ground. Her semblance allowed her to levitate objects, which comes to use if something is heavy. Nobody was in the courtyard, thankfully.

After getting bored with the rocks, she threw them into the fountain, then began to fly back to the inn she was staying at. School will start soon. As refreshing as flying is, it is also tiring, and she will need as much rest as she can get for whatever the school could throw at her.


	2. Green

_**Green**_

A lone boy stood in a dust shop, flipping through a weapons magazine. His friend, Lavender, teases him about his father's lucky sword, which he plans to bring to Beacon as his weapon. The boy, Viridian, blew her off at first, but took what she said to heart. Would one of the more modern weapons be better? His father's sword helped him during his hunting years, but things have changed. Technology had improved during the years.

"Almost done?" the shopkeep asked him.

Viridian was tempted to control his mind only to keep the store open longer. Hours have gotten earlier due to recent robberies. But he just checked the prices and paid for the magazine and some small bottles of dust.

The dust he was getting for Lavender, who promised to pay him back. He, however, will hide the magazine from her. He doesn't need that much ridicule in preparation for school.


	3. Gold

**_Gold_**

A boy was casually sitting in a bar, his feet propped up on the stool next to him. His name was Dorado, and people knew it. He lay low so nobody would notice he was watching their every move, knowing what will happen to them. He looked at a group playing Sevens, until he was noticed.

"Hey, it's Del Rio!" one of the players yelled. The bar froze, and stared at the now cover-blown boy.

Dorado raised his hands, "alright, you got me."

He reached into his pocket for his dice, but the player grunted.

"No, use these", he raised the die currently being used. Dorado swears, his die aren't loaded. But he obliged.

He blinked, and saw in the future that all he had to do was shake the die a certain way. He did, and, voila, a three and a four.

The group were stunned. Dorado raised his hand, "what can I say? I'm lucky."

Game after game, Dorado rolled sevens over and over again. He ended up with everyone's lien, and left everyone with their jaws dropped.

He strolled towards his home, now having enough money for his school supplies and then some.


	4. Violet

_**Violet**_

A girl held her bow to the ready, aiming it at a target.

"Alright, Regalia," her mind whispered to her, "remember your training."

She lifted her hand, and a beam of light pointed to the center of the target. She lined her arrow up with the light, and fired.

Bullseye.

"Very good," a woman said, "now try not using your semblance."

Regalia nodded, then pointed her bow and an arrow to the next target. She fired, and got another bullseye.

"Three more!"

She fired another, hitting another bullseye.

"Two! Do you want to do well at Beacon?"

Bullseye.

"Now, your final one. Make it, and I will personally take you to the airship myself."

Regalia sighed, loading her weapon, and aimed. Four in a row without her semblance, can it really be done? She relied on the light to guide her ever since she learned she could bend it.

Fire!

The arrow flew through the air, spiraling towards it's target.

Bullseye.

Regalia dropped to her knees, panting.

"Well done. I will see you off tomorrow."


End file.
